Who Would Have Known
by Belief Among Unrest
Summary: Is Tilel really only Wolx's tool? Did he ever consider her feelings? Well, maybe now he will.


As soon as I saw this scene in episode fourteen of Elemental Gelade, I FELL IN LOVE WITH IT. So it's not canon. Sue me. No, don't seriously, I don't own this idea! Not even half of the script! It's just something I fooled with!

Anyway, since my friend seems adamant about ruining my life with good, mind melting anime, I just finished this tonight after watching twelve episodes. Straight. And right now she's half passed out while I upload my finished work! Finis! Speech done! Read on! Exclamation points!

* * *

><p>"I'll do what ever it takes to protect Wolx!" Tilel cried, tears glistening in her eyes. "I won't let you lay one finger on him!" The young woman stood with her arms stretched to either side, fingers splayed, chest heaving with the energy spent to deflect Cisqua's missile.<p>

"Tilel," Wolx muttered from behind her. Was it…grief she heard in his voice? Or regret? No, it couldn't be. It was probably exasperation, anger. He always seemed angry with her. But she had always stuck with him, despite it, through many years, until her child's body had grown to be a woman's. Not that it mattered to Wolx; she was a tool, not someone he could love. Not even binding their souls caused him to love her, as a friend or in the way she loved him.

She turned to him, wishing the tears would leave her eyes but unwilling to wipe them away. "I don't mind…if I'm just a tool. I don't mind." She forced a smile on her face, trying to be strong. "You told me…you told me a long time ago that you need me." She sniffed. "And for that reason, I will always protect you." She turned to face the two shocked teens, her voice growing a bit stronger will her resolve. "No matter what it takes, I will continue protecting you."

Wolx made a sound behind her, this one unmistakably the sound of someone in pain. Were her defenses weak? Did a shred of the missile's power slip past her? No, she was sure he wasn't physically hurt. And even if he were, he would never show it.

Distantly, she thought she heard the other boy say, "I think I've seen enough. Let's go."

"Are you sure?" The girl with him whispered.

"Yeah. For today, how about we let the girl win." The two simply turned and left, leaving Tilel with tears almost slipping from her eyes, and Wolx with his head bent on the ground behind her.

Tilel gasped under the pressure of unshed tears, and tried to compose herself before turning back to Wolx. "Master?" She asked quietly, looking down to his hunched form. Was he…hurt?

She took a folded handkerchief from a pocket on her dress-like outfit, touching it to his slightly battered cheek. She hadn't done as well of a job in her Edel Raid form as she thought, since his face was slightly scratched. Her exhaustion must have been too much.

He lifted his head slightly to look at her, his expression unreadable, but undeniably softer than it had been. "Tilel," he murmured.

"Yes?" She asked, preparing herself for whatever verbal blow he would give her.

Instead he dropped his head, his spiky blue hair covering his matching eyes. "Tilel… You hate me, don't you." It was more of a statement than a question.

Tilel gasped against her will. Wolx's shoulders barely sagged at this, but she had been with him long enough to recognize the small changes in him. Any other would have missed the difference in his posture, but she knew just what he was feeling.

She smiled slightly, a small, sad upturn of her lips. "No, of course not. I could never hate you."

He raised his head quickly, his eyes burning with an intense fire. "You should," he told her fiercely. "I've treated you as nothing more than a thing, and I don't know if that will ever change."

Maybe someone else would have been offended by his words, but she knew what he was feeling right then. "Oh, Wolx…" She raised her hand to reach out and touch him, but retracted her hand quickly, not sure how he would react. "Can I tell you something?" Without waiting for a reply, she began speaking again. "Before I met you I had nothing. I didn't have a home, a family, decent clothing…anything. You came along, and suddenly I had a purpose. I've never questioned if what I was doing was right or wrong, and I never cared how I was treated or what labels you or anyone put on me. Where I am right now, what I'm doing…without you I would be back where I was. Alone, and with nothing, nothing and no one. So, trust me, I could never hate you, no matter what."

He said nothing for a long while, just stared at her impassively. Eventually he closed his eyes, and before she knew it she was in his arms and he was embracing her.

Not expecting this reaction from him, she briefly stiffened, her mouth slightly open in surprise. She wasn't sure how to react for several moments, but soon gained enough of her wits to tentatively wrap her arms around his torso and rest her cheek against his.

"Tilel," he whispered, breath warm against her ear, "you said you didn't sense that Shichiko-hoji anywhere, right?"

Feeling a bit disappointed at the turn in conversation, she replied, "No. She must be far off."

"Good," he murmured, holding her even tighter.

Tilel's eyes widened, but she smiled faintly. Even if it was just for moment, holding him made it the most special moment in her entire life. Even if things changed tomorrow, she would always remember it.

* * *

><p>Yaaaay! Review! AND WATCH ELEMENTAL GELADE :D SOOO GOOD!<p>

I should go to bed... hehe not 8D


End file.
